The Current Killer Chapter 03: Engel und Tannenzweige
Als Polizist war Roland Jefferson einiges gewohnt, aber was er in der Seafish-Sreet 23 vorfand war trotz seiner 5 Dienstjahre zu viel. Die erste Leiche wurde draußen gefunden. Der große Mann wurde mit einer Lichterkette erhängt; Zwei weitere Leichen wurden im Vorhaus und Wohnzimmer gefunden. Eine junge Frau hatte einen Kopfschuss erlitten während die zweite weibliche Leiche wie ein Schwein auseinander genommen und einige ihrer Organe in einer Kühltruhe mit halb geschmolzenen Eis gelegt wurde. Der letzte Fund, war einer der Grausamsten. Ein Mann dessen abgesägten blutigen Arme auf dem Boden verstreut lagen und ein Teppich aus menschlicher Haut dessen übrigen Kadaver man in der Badewanne vorfand. Es schien kein Zimmer in diesem Haus zu geben, in denen nicht Blut oder Eingeweide zu finden waren; Dennoch fanden sie in diesem vom Tod beherrschten Haus Leben. Ein junges Mädchen hatte sich in seiner Angst, im Dachboden versteckt. Hinter alten Kartons mit Kinderkleider und Spielsachen. Das Mädchen schien unter Schock zu stehen als Roland sie vorfand. Behutsam führte er sie raus ins Freie. Dort brachte er sie zu seinem Auto und legte ihr eine Decke um. „Mein Gott, du armes Ding.Du hast so viel miterlebt“, sagte Roland mitfühlend, das Mädchen schwieg nur und starrte auf dem Boden während es ihren Oberkörper hin und her wippte. Der Polizist schüttelte den Kopf. Es war Weihnachten; Das Mädchen sollte wie seine anderen Altersgenossen zusammen mit seiner Familie vor dem Kamin sitzen und Weihnachtsgeschichten lauschen oder mit der Mutter zusammen Plätzchen backen; Jetzt sitzt es hier draußen in der Kälte und musste zusehen wie ihre Mutter und Tante im Leichenwagen weg fuhren. „Hallo Roland“, Roland drehte sich um. Officer Karin Rosenstein war soeben vom Tatort zurück und zog sich angewidert die Handschuhe aus um sie unterwegs in eine Tonne zu werfen. „Ist das die Überlebende?“, fragte die Polizistin ihren Kollegen, der dies mit einem Nicken bejahte. Rosenstein kauerte sich hinunter zu dem Mädchen. „Hallo, mein Name ist Karin Rosenstein. Mein aufrichtiges Beileid zu deinem Verlust“, sagte sie zu dem Mädchen, die jeglichen Augenkontakt versuchte zu meiden. „Ich denke zur Vernehmung wird sie nicht fähig sein“, sagte Roland zu seiner Kollegin. Karin seufzte „Was wird denn mit ihr jetzt passieren?“, fragte die Polizistin. „Sie kommt zu ihrer Großmutter Maria Casado. Deren Mann ist vor drei Wochen verstorben“, verkündete der Polizist. Karin presste die Lippen aneinander. „Na gut, falls du wieder etwas weißt oder einfach mal reden willst. Hier sind unsere Nummern“, sagte die Polizistin und überreichte dem Mädchen zwei Karte mit verschiedenen Personalien“ In dieser Nacht wurde Elisa in eine Heim für Jugendliche untergebracht. Die Stimmung war sehr bedrückend obwohl die Betreuer alles festlich dekoriert hatten, wirkte niemand als wäre er in Feiertagsstimmung. Die Jugendlichen die noch um die Zeit, auf den Fluren wanderten zeigten leeren Blicke und schienen zu weinen. Elisa wurde in ein einfaches kleines Zimmer gebracht wo man ihr ein Klappbett mit Bettzeug zu Verfügung gestellt hatte; Eine kleine Lampe spendete ihr Licht. „Das sollte bis morgen Nachmittag reichen; Dann wird dich deine Großmutter abholen“, meinte der Betreuer ein älterer Herr mit Brille und langen zugebunden Haaren. Elisa sah ihn nur kurz mit einen apathischen Blick an und setzte sich dann auf das Bett. „Falls du etwas brauchen solltest.Das Betreuungszimmer ist die fünfte Türe links, da wo ein Licht brennt“, erklärte der Mann und schloss die Tür zu. Elisa konnte an Schlaf nicht denken. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand. Tränen kamen aus ihren Augen und ein leises Schluchzen kam über ihre Lippen. Ihre Mutter war weg. Die Frau die sie immer so liebte wie war; die sie aufbaute wenn die Nachbarskinder sie wieder schikaniert hatten. Sie wird nie wieder ihr warmes Lachen hören, das jeden Regentag verschönerte, nie wieder mit ihr Karten spielen oder die langen Gespräche führen die sie so sehr liebte. Auch wird sie nicht mehr ihre Tante Silvia sehen. Die einzige Person, die Elisa aus ihrer Familie kennen lernen konnte, die ihre Leidenschaft für Bücher, Zeichnen und Technik geteilt hatte. Sie sind Beide fort, zwei Menschen die unschuldig waren, einfach Tod. Elisa horchte in sich hinein. Es war wohl das erste Mal, dass sich Elisa wünschte die Stimme zu hören. „Bist du da?“, fragte das Mädchen weinend leise in der Hoffnung sie würde einen zynischen Kommentar hören, aber da war nichts. „Komm ich weiß dass du hier bist. Bitte sag etwas“, bat Elisa nun ernster. Elisa war über sich selbst verwundert. Wollte sie wirklich diese Stimme hören. Jahrelang hatte sich versucht mit Schmerzen die Stimme zu unterdrücken, sich Stille gewünscht. Jetzt hörte sich nichts außer ihren Herzschlag. Sie dachte zurück, an den heutigen Abend, an diesen einen Moment wo sie das erste Mal auf die Stimme gehört hatte. „Lass mich nur für eine Stunde raus;Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du überleben wirst. ''Wenn nicht für dich dann wenigstens für deine Mutter“'','' hörte sie die Stimme sagen, nachdem sie sich einverstanden erklärte hatte fiel sie in eine Art Schlaf. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, befand sie sich wieder in der Küche mit anderen Kleidern, einem Messer und einen Handy dass den Notruf gewählt hatte. Sie sah zu sich hinter: Sie verstand immer noch nicht, warum sie ganz andere Kleider trägt. Statt ihr rotes Lieblingskleid und ihre braunen Stiefel trug sie jetzt ihr rotes Sweatshirt, ihre gebrauchten Turnschuhe mit den Gummisohlen und ihre dunkelgrüne Hose mit den vielen Taschen in dem etwas drinnen zu sein scheint. Skeptisch griff sie hinein und fand ein kleines umwickeltes Paket in dem etwas drinnen zu sein scheint. ''Öffne mich stand in einer ihr völlig unbekannten Schriftzug auf dem Papier und sie begann das in Hast in Küchenpapier eingewickelte Paket zu öffnen. Nachdem sie das Paket geöffnet hatte, kam ein ihr unbekannter Gegenstand hervor auf dem eine weitere Nachricht (ebenfalls auf Küchenpapier geschrieben) stand. Das wirst du brauchen und wehe du schneidest ''dich damit!'' Skeptisch spielte sie damit etwas herum und stellte schockiert fest, dass ein Klappmesser war. Woher hatte sie dieses Messer. Hastig packte sie es wieder in ihre Tasche. Am nächsten Tag saß Elisa gezwungenermaßen in einem Malkurs. Die Betreuer meinten, so könne sie ihren Gefühlen Ausdruck verleihen. Der Raum erinnerte das Mädchen stark an das Atelier ihrer Schule, mit der Ausnahme dass kaum bis wenige fröhliche Bilder an der Wand hingen. Viele zeigte traurige Bilder die von verschiedenen Altersklassen gemalt geworden sind. Manche zeigten Bilder von Monstern die Personen umgeben, andere Regenwolken die schwarze Tropfen auf Blumenwiesen fielen. Der Malkurs betrug acht Jugendliche. Auch sie malten mit Acryl traurige Bilder weswegen oft viele er Jugendliche die Betreuerin, eine junge schwarzhaarige Frau mit Piercings und einem hellblauen Kleid nach schwarzer Farbe fragten. Die Betreuerin machte eine kleine Runde durch den Raum. Sie betrachtete jedes der Bilder während sie bei jedem die selben Floskel aufsagte. Elisa sah die Frau an. „Wäre die Stimme da gewesen, hätte sie schon längst irgendwelche Witze über die Betreuerin oder Schüler gemacht. Ein leichtes Lächeln kam über Elisas Lippen. „Unglaublich“, sagte die Betreuerin die erstaunt hinter Elisa stand und ihr Bild betrachtete. Es war eine Porträt-Zeichnung einer jungen Frau mit schwarzen Haaren in einem roten roten Kleid und langer schwarzer Weste und einer Perlenkette. „Wer ist Das?“, fragte die Betreuerin neugierig, die von der Zeichnung sehr beeindruckt war. „Meine tote Mutter“, antwortete das Mädchen trocken „Ich wollte meiner Großmutter etwas geben was sie an meine Mutter erinnert. Durch mich wird das nicht gehen, da ich Ihr in keinster Weise ähnle“, erklärte das Mädchen mit einer eisernen Miene. „Nun, du hast zumindest ihre Augen“, argumentierte die Betreuerin. Elisa blickte sie betrübt an. „Meinen sie etwa mein Glasauge“, sagte das Mädchen „Ach, so ahm“, sagte die Frau beschämt und ging mit einem erröteten Kopf weiter. Nach dem Malkurs ging Elisa in ihr Zimmer. Das Bild hatte sorgfältig in einen Karton eingelegt und auf ihr Bett gelegt um es ja nicht zu vergessen. Sie setzte sich sich auf ihr Bett, wird ihre Großmutter sie überhaupt mögen; Zwar wusste sie dass sie hinter ihrer Mutter stand, aber wird sie auch hinter dem Kind stehen dass das Leben ihrer Mutter ruiniert hatte. Plötzlich klopfte es an ihrer Tür. „Hallo Elisa“, sagte der Betreuer von letzten Abend als er seinen weißlicher Kopf durch die Tür steckte. „Deine Großmutter, wäre jetzt da“, erklärte er worauf das Mädchen den Karton mit dem Gemälde nahm und mitkam. Vor dem Betreungszimmer stand eine ältere Dame mit kurzen gepflegten Haare und grünen Augen die eine vertraute Wärme hervor stachen. Die Frau drehte sich um. Sie sah aus wie ihre Mutter nur mit deutlich mehr Falten und weißen Haaren. Nervös ging das Mädchen zu der Frau. „Elisa“, sagte die Frau mit einem sanften Lächeln und ging mit ihren Gehstock auf sie zu um sie zu umarmen. "Meine Güte, du siehst ja in Natur viel hübscher aus“, sagte der alte Frau lächelnd während sie ihr Gesicht mit ihrer mit Falten und Altersflecken bedeckten Hand. „Guten Tag,....ahm“ „Du kannst mich ruhig Grandma nennen“, sagte die alte Frau lächelnd zu dem Mädchen. „Wir sollten fahren. Schließlich haben wir noch einen weiter Weg“, sagte die Frau. Nachdem sie eine Dreistündige Fahrt hinter sich hatten, kamen sie in einer kleinen Küstenstadt namens Port Green an. „So da wären wir“, sagte die Großmutter als sie mit ihrem alten Minzgrünen Käfer in die Einfahrt fuhr. Elisa betrachtete das Haus. Es war ein mittelgroßes Haus aus den 20igern die Wände waren aus weißen Stein und große Fenster ließen viel Licht hinein. Anders als bei ihr Zuhause, sah Elisa keinen Schnee, es war relativ warm und sie konnte deutlich im Vorgarten einen großen Kräutergarten sehen. Nur einige aufgestellte Weihnachtsfiguren verrieten die Feiertage. Als sie ins Haus kamen fand Elisa wenig Weihnachtsdekoration. Nur ein paar auf gehangene Silberne Sterne an der Decke und eine Krippe mit einem kleinen Weihnachtsbaum im Wohnzimmer. Elisas Großmutter ging ächzend zu einem großen roten Sessel und setzte sich hin. „Ich habe ein Bild für dich gemalt. Sozusagen, ein Weihnachtsgeschenk“, sagte Elisa und überreichte der alten Dame den Karton. Dankend nahm die Frau das Geschenk an als sie es jedoch öffnete brach sie in Tränen aus. „Es tut mir Leid.....ich“ „Nein.....“, unterbrach die alte Frau das Mädchen. „Es ist wunderschön.Es ist das erste Bild was ich seid Jahren wieder von ihr sehen konnte“, sagte die Frau mit einem verweinten Lächeln. „Hast du gar nichts von Mama?“, fragte das Mädchen enttäuscht „Die wenigen Dinge, die ich vor Lucas Wut retten konnte sind oben auf dem Dachboden, aber ich weiß nicht mehr so genau wo“, sagte die Frau bitterlich. „Ist Luca, Mamas Vater?“, fragte Elisa ihre Großmutter. "Ist Luca, Mamas Vater?“, fragte Elisa ihre Großmutter. "Ja. Er hatte deine Mutter nie wirklich gemocht. Wahrscheinlich weil ich und er mit 16 und 19 Eltern geworden sind. Es war ein Ausrutscher und er war damals mit der Tochter des Hafenmeisters verlobt. Ich war hingegen die Tochter eines Holzfällers“, erklärte sie Elisa. „Ich hatte zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder das Baby weggeben oder den Vater des Kindes, den ich kaum kannte zu Heiraten. Er war kein guter Mann und auch kein guter Vater. Hatte mich ständig verprügelt und gesagt ich hätte sein Leben ruiniert. Als ich dann ein Mädchen bekommen hatte, wurde er noch aggressiver mir gegenüber, da er unbedingt einen Jungen wollte, weil seine Familie die Tradition hatte jedem männlichen Stammhalter, ein kleines Vermögen zu geben während man den Töchtern nur eine Silbermünze und Ohrfeige gab", erklärte die Frau bedrückend. "Als dann auch deine Mutter so früh schwanger wurde, hatte er sie aus dem Haus geprügelt und gedroht wenn sie sich nur in die Nähe des Hauses wagen sollte wird er ihr persönlich das Baby aus dem Bauch schneiden", sagte die Frau worauf Elisa schluckte. "Aber Mama, hat doch versucht Kontakt mit dir aufzunehmen oder?" "Hat sie. Ich habe auch versucht in den ersten Monaten deiner Mutter Geld zu schicken. Als Luca dass herausfand sperrte er mir das Konto und gab mir jede Woche etwas Geld womit ich die Einkäufe erledigen konnte, während er den Rest in der Hafenbar versaufte", die Stimme von Großmutter wurde nun deutlich wütender worauf sie zu weinen anfing. "Ich hatte mir so sehr gewünscht, dass wenn Luca Tod ist wir endlich alle zusammenleben können als richtige Familie. Aber seine Leber hielt deutlich mehr aus, als sie es tun sollte" "Wenn du deinen Mann so sehr gehasst hast, warum hast du dich nicht von Ihm scheiden lassen oder Angezeigt?", fragte Elisa "Das waren andere Zeiten. Heute geht das glücklicherweise, aber damals war es eine Schande wenn die Frauen sich scheiden lassen", erklärte sie trocken. "Danke nochmal, für dieses schöne Bild. Du hast eindeutig mein Talent zum Zeichnen geerbt", sprach sie stolz was dem Mädchen schmeichelte. "Ich werde nach den Feiertagen, einen passenden Rahmen besorgen", versprach sie dem Mädchen. Am Abend suchten Elisa im Dachboden, nach der Kiste mit den Sachen ihrer Mutter. Da Ferien waren und sie kaum etwas zu tun hatte schlich sie sich hinauf als ihre Großmutter beim Fernsehen eingeschlafen war. Eine steile alte Holztreppe führte hinauf in das von Spinnweben besetzte und nach Nagetieren riechende alte Dachgeschoss. Mit einer Taschenlampe bewaffnet suchte das Mädchen, nach der Kiste. Es war eiskalt hier oben und sehr niedrig. Plötzlich hörte sie ein lautes Scheppern, panisch leuchtete sie hin, nur um festzustellen dass eine Ratte versehentlich eine Kiste umgeworfen hatte die sie zu ihrem Pech am Oberkörper zerquetscht hatte, wobei ihre Füße noch ein letztes Zucken von sich gaben bis sie verstarben. Das Mädchen suchte weiter, als sie schon fast aufgeben wollte, fiel ihr Augenmerk auf einen seltsamen schwarzen großen Starb. Er war in die Länge gestreckt und hatte am anderen Ende zwei verbundene Drähte. "Eilsa?!" hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Großmutter besorgt rufen. "Ich bin hier oben", antworte das Mädchen und nahm ihren Fund mit nach unten. "Spätzchen, was machst du da oben?", "Ich wollte nach der Kiste mit Mamas Sachen suchen", erklärte sie der Dame "Du meine Güte, woher hast du denn das Ding her?", sagte die Großmutter verdrossen als sie den unbekannten Gegenstand in Elisas Händen vorfand. "habe ich oben gefunden. Was ist denn das?", fragte das Mädchen neugierig als sie anfing mit dem Objekt zu spielen. "Oh, bitte sei Vorsichtig. Das ist der elektrische Viehtreiber von Luca", ermahnte die alte Frau besorgt. "Wozu brauchte der einen Viehtreiber?", fragte das Mädchen skeptisch und schob versehentlich einen Knopf hoch, worauf wie aus dem Nichts, Funken aus dem obersten Teil hervorschossen. "Er hatte in einer Schlachterei gearbeitet. Bitte sei ja Vorsichtig. Dieses Ding kann bis zu 2 Millionen Volt erzeugen", mit einem Schaudern sah das Mädchen das Gerät an. "Bring es lieber wieder zurück. Ich habe dieses Ding nie gemocht", bat die alte Frau ihre Enkelin. Der Tag verging und die Nacht brach über die Stadt hinein. Frustriert rauchte Clara Schmid ihre sechste Zigarette. Ihr Freund Sam, hatte gerade mit ihr Schluss gemacht. "''Dieser Dreckskerl", dachte sich die Brünette wütend als sie einen tiefen Zug ihrer Zigarette nahm. "All die Überstunden die ich gemacht habe, damit ich mir das Flugticket hier her leisten konnte, all die Pläne umsonst!" dachte sie sich wütend nahm noch einen letzten Zug und warf die Zigarette auf den Boden. Sie wollte schon vor zwei Stunden zurück nach Wien fahren, doch aufgrund der Feiertage, waren alle Flüge bereits ausgebucht. Nun musste sie bis morgen früh in einem schäbigen Motel warten, indem zu ihren Pech Rauchen auf dem gesamten Grundstück nicht erlaubt war, weswegen sie zitternd mit Schlafanzug, Mantel und ihren Plüschhausschuhen draußen in einem alten Haus stand, um wenigstens etwas gegen die nächtliche Kälte die hier sehr schnell fiel zu unternehmen. Während sie gerade die siebte Zigarette, anzünden wollte hörte sie etwas. Irgendetwas schien um die Ecke zu sein. "Hallo?!", rief die Frau skeptisch als sie ihre Zigarettenschachtel wieder einpackte um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Instinktiv griff sie nach ihrem Handy, worauf sie feststellen musste, dass sie kein Guthaben mehr hatte. Wieder ein Geräusch nun bekam es Clara mit der Angst zu tun. Sie erkannte einen Schatten auf dem Boden. "Wenn sie mir noch näher kommen, dann rufe ich die Polizei!“, drohte sie in ihrem besten Englisch, nervös fing sie an zu keuchen, sie wollte schon bereits weglaufen doch der vermeintliche Angreifer entpuppte sich als junges Mädchen. „Bitte tun sie mir nichts“, sagte das dunkelblonde Mädchen verängstigt. „Hey, was machst denn du hier draußen?“, fragte die Frau besorgt. „Keine Ahnung. Ich bin wohl schlafwandelt“, antwortete das Mädchen verwirrt während ihre zweifarbigen Augen sich aufgeregt umsahen. „Oh je, keine Sorge.Ich wohne hier in der Nähe, ich bringe dich erst einmal ins Warme, dann kannst du dich ausruhen“, sagte sie und gab ihr die Hand um sie aus dem alten Haus zu führen. „Was ist den das für ein komischer Stab, denn du da bei dir hast?, fragte die Frau grinsend. „Ach dass.....“, sagte das Mädchen gleichgültig „Ist ein Viehtreiber“, beendete das Mädchen seinen Satz grinsend und setzte damit ihre Retterin außer Gefecht. Ein kurzer Schrei und die Frau fiel zuckend auf den Boden. Das Mädchen blickte auf seine Hände „Also diese Handprothesen machen sich bezahlt“, sagte das Mädchen lächelnd worauf es sich zu der teilweise bewusstlosen Frau neigte. „Wir beide, werden jetzt eine Menge Spaß haben“, sagte das Mädchen lächelnd wobei ihre zweifarbigen Augen mit einem starken Wahnsinn im Licht des Mondes leuchten. "Aufwachen“, hörte Clara eine Mädchen Stimme zu ihr sagen. Mit einem leichten Zucken blickte die Frau sich um. „Wo bin ich?“, fragte die Frau völlig benommen. Um sie herum sah sie Heiligenfiguren und einen Altar. „In einer Kirche“, sagte das Mädchen kühl als sie hinter ihr mit einem Lächeln auftauchte worauf die Frau einen seltsamen Geruch vernahm, ebenso auch starke Schmerzen an ihren Oberkörper. „Was riecht hier so komisch?“, fragte die Frau irritiert „Darüber machst du dir Sorgen. Ich dachte die glühenden Nägel in deinen Händen und Schultern würden dir früher auffallen“, sagte das Mädchen verwundert worauf die Frau auf sich herabschaute und aufschrie. Sie trug ein weißes Kleid das mit Blut befleckt war, was ihr aber wirklich den Atem raubte war, dass das Mädchen mit seiner Aussage nicht übertrieben hatte. Über ihrer Brust waren ihre Hände parallel mit glühenden Nägel auf ihren Schultern angebracht worden. Ein starker Schmerz schoss ihr plötzlich durch den Rücke und ihre Schmerzensschreie erfüllten die Kirche. „So und jetzt sind auch deine wunderschönen Flügel fertig“, sagte das Mädchen als er hinter wieder auftauchte mit einem blutigen Hammer in der Hand. „Ich hatte schon Angst, dass die langen Nägel nicht tief genug rein gehen“, sagte das Mädchen lächelnd worauf die Frau anfing keuchend Blut zu husten. „ Ah, scheinbar habe ich die Lungen erwischt. Du wirst jetzt wohl an deinem eigenen Blut ersticken“, erklärte das Mädchen betrübt. Clara, bekam keine Luft mehr, Adrenalin schoss durch ihren Körper, ihr Oberkörper fühlte sich an als ob er Brennen würde. „Es wird Zeit dich aufzuhängen“, sagte das Mädchen lachend und tänzelte zu einem nach oben gerichteten Seil. Die Frau merkte immer mehr und mehr wie ihr die Luft ausging und die Schmerzen sie übermannen. Vom Fernen hörte sie wie das Mädchen das Lied ''"Carol of Bell sang. ''Noch einmal zog ihr kurzes Leben an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei bis dass sie ihr die Augen zu fielen. Am nächsten Morgen, wollte der örtliche Kinderchor die frühe Morgenstunde zur Generalprobe für den heutigen Weihnachtsgottesdienst noch einmal nutzen aber statt lieblicher Weihnachtslieder wurde die Kirche von den verstörten Schreie der Kinder ertränkt als sie den grauenhaften Fund der Frau fanden, die über den Altar wie blutiger Engel schwebte. Fortsetzung folgt....... Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord